


Four in the Morning

by PigeonDreams



Series: NatePat Ficlets [1]
Category: Natepat - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, Breakfast, Early Mornings, M/M, Making Up, Unresolved Emotional Tension, resolving tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonDreams/pseuds/PigeonDreams
Summary: "What the hell are you doing?""I have a new theory idea," Matt said. "I'm going to do research."





	Four in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've made a Wattpad book for this and I decided that if I like the oneshot enough it'll go here, too.

Nate was stirred awake by a rustling in the bed. He grunted. "Matt?"

Matt froze in place like a deer caught in the headlights. "Are you awake?" He whispered.

"No," was Nate's bitter reply. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I have a new theory idea," Matt said. "I'm going to do research."

"Research?" Nate checked the clock. "At four thirteen in the morning?"

"Inspiration comes at inopportune times," Matt said defensively.

"Can't it come tomorrow morning?"

"You know what, Nate, as a fellow _artiste,_ I would've thought you'd understood."

"I understand sleep."

"Oh, don't pretend you're so above me. Remember when you left our Christmas party for an hour because you had a cool song idea you wanted to try out?"

Nate groaned. Not this again. "I was gone fifteen minutes at most."

"Okay. Forty-five minutes. You still left without warning."

"I've got deadlines to meet, Matt," the singer groaned drowsily.

Nate knew that he said the wrong thing when he heard the squeal from across the bed. "Oh, _you_ have _deadlines_? And I'm here just sitting on my ass all day, chugging diet coke and watching cartoons?"

"Matt, you know that's not what I meant."

"Then what _did_ you mean?" Matt stood with his arms crossed.

Nate didn't know. "I meant nothing. I'm sorry. Go work on your four a.m. theory. Let me sleep." The last part was muffled by his face buried in his pillow.

Nate heard footsteps leaving the room. He hated leaving things like this, but the reality was he needed rest. He'd fix this in the morning...

He woke up alone. Matthew had either worked though the night or fell asleep in the office. With a sigh, he went downstairs to make some French toast as an apology.

He wasn't particularity quiet, so he knew his boyfriend could hear him, yet the theorist never emerged.

Nate set up the table with two plates. He ate alone. Matt was really mad.

He inhaled and exhaled. He'd have to be the one to reach out. He was never good at this. Grabbing the untouched plate, he headed towards the office.

"Babe?" Nate nudged open the door.

Matt was sitting in front of the computer, fiddling with an imaginary ring on his left hand. Nate felt a twinge in his stomach.

Matt looked at him after a moment, not saying anything.

"I-I made you breakfast," Nate said.

"Thanks," Matt replied quickly. "Put it here."

Nate came up to the desk, doing is as instructed. He then ran his fingers though the theorist's hair. "About last night... I'm sorry. I was tired and I didn't think and I--"

"I know, I know," Matt interrupted. "It's just, ugh, you know it's been a stressful couple of months, and we're down an essential worker..." He put his head down on the desk while Nate stayed silent. "It's fine. I forgive you."

The standing man gave Matt a pat on the head. "You want to go out tonight? Dinner and a movie? The Lego sequel just came out."

Matt looked up and smiled. "That would be nice. I'd like that."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly based off this other fanfic: https://www.quotev.com/story/9276089/NatePat-One-Shots/4


End file.
